Spin
by mukario
Summary: "However, Kenma still sat on the couch, a horrified look on his face. Spin the Bottle meant you had to kiss somebody, and Kenma was /not/ skilled in that field. He didn't even want to think of who he /might/ have to kiss." I wrote this for a writing competition. I didn't win. So I can post it now! Innocent KuroKen fluff.


After-school practice at Nekoma High was over, so Kuroo and Kenma retreated back to the Kozume residence. They were sprawled out on Kenma's bed, where Kenma was playing a new game on his phone and Kuroo was staring at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go."

Kuroo leaned back into the pillow behind him and pouted. "Come on, you have to go!"

"Why?"

"You rarely leave your house. Besides, you haven't been to a big party in forever!"

"I'd like it to stay that way," Kenma stated dryly, not taking his eyes off of the phone in front of him. "You know I'm not really a people person."

"Come on, Kenma," Kuroo groaned. "It's mostly gonna be the team there anyway! I also invited some of the guys from Karasuno-"

Kenma quickly glanced up at Kuroo and scowled.

"So," Kuroo continued, pretending not to notice Kenma's death stare, "I think it'd be good for you to go. It'll be fun!"

Kenma turned his phone's screen off and sighed. "Fine. I'm probably gonna latch on to you the entire time, though."

"That's nothing new," Kuroo grinned. "As long as you're going. You should be more social."

"You and I both know that is probably never going to happen."

.

.

.

The party was held in Kuroo's house, and the entirety of the Nekoma team was present. True to his word, Kenma stuck to Kuroo like glue. Kuroo would get up to get some food from the kitchen, and Kenma would follow right behind. Though he was used to being around his teammates, seeing them in a more domestic environment just felt weird. He was used to seeing them spiking volleyballs from ten feet in the air, not eating potato chips on Kuroo's couch.

Kenma stared at the coffee table in front of him, where a bowl of pretzels sat. He wanted to reach over and grab some, but his shoulders were squished between Kuroo's and Yamamoto's. He glanced around at Kuroo's living room while the Nekoma team members waited for the Karasuno members to arrive.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and everyone but Kenma jumped up to see who it was. While they headed to the door, Kenma grabbed a handful of pretzels, now that his shoulders were free.

A few of the Karasuno members entered the living room; Kageyama, Tanaka, Asahi, and Hinata. Asahi apologized for the absence of the other members while Hinata's eyes lit up immediately. "Kenma!" he exclaimed, and bounced over to the couch. Kenma mentally rolled his eyes, and waved. He just wanted to go home, but this was going to be a long night.

"Hey!" Tanaka yelled over everyone's voices. All of the small conversations were silenced, and Tanaka stood on the coffee table in the center of the room. "We should play some party games to liven up this partaaay!"

"Hell yeah!" Yamamoto agreed, and threw his fist in the air.

"Alright, alright," Kuroo said, "what do you guys want to play?"

Hinata grinned. "Spin the Bottle!"

Slowly, everyone's heads turned to the orange-haired boy.

"Spin…" Kageyama began, almost in disbelief.

"...the…" Asahi continued.

"...bottle?" Kuroo finished. "Sure, why not? Are you guys in?"

Chants of confirmation arose throughout the room, and it obvious that those wanting to play had won by a landslide. However, Kenma still sat on the couch, a horrified look on his face. Spin the Bottle meant you had to kiss somebody, and Kenma was _not_ skilled in that field. He didn't even want to think of who he _might_ have to kiss.

He thought about just opting out of playing, but he figured he'd be questioned too much by the others. So, he silently, and reluctantly, agreed to play.

Asahi helped Kuroo move the coffee table off to the side, and everyone made a circle around the room. Kenma sat down next to Hinata and Yaku. Kuroo returned from the kitchen with an empty water bottle. He plopped down on the side opposite of Kenma, between Kageyama and Lev. He set the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Who should go first?" Kai asked.

"We should go in height order," Yaku suggested, "tallest to shortest!" He smirked, because he knew he was one of the shortest in the room.

Seemingly everyone nodded, and so Lev grabbed hold of the bottle. He set it down flicked it with his finger, and it spun around several times before gradually coming to a stop. The cap pointed at Asahi.

Asahi blushed and look flustered. Lev stood up, walked over to where Asahi sat, kneeled down, and quickly pecked him on the lips. Hoots and hollers exploded from the group while Asahi slapped his reddening cheeks.

Kuroo grabbed the bottle next. He set it down and flicked it, and it spun around and around for what seemed like years. It slowly but surely began to slow down, and everyone looked anxiously for who would be getting to kiss the Nekoma captain.

It stopped. The cap was pointing at…

"...Kenma!" Yamamoto yelled. Everyone joined in the yelling and cheered on the two friends.

Kuroo stood up and walked over to Kenma. He kneeled down. "Are you okay with this?" Kuroo said quietly. "I know you're not very comfortable with this kind of stuff."

He was tempted to say no, but Kenma nodded his head. Kuroo smiled; not his usual cheeky grin, but a genuine smile. He leaned down slowly, and sure enough their lips touched. It was longer than Lev's and Asahi's, and it wasn't forceful or rushed. The noise from the others stopped as everyone stared at them. Too quickly, Kenma thought, Kuroo pulled away, and smiled again. The screaming resumed around them.

Kenma hid his face in his hands for the next few rounds.

"Oi, Kenma," Hinata poked his shoulder a while later. "It's your turn!"

Kai had just finished kissing Tanaka, and everyone waited for Kenma to spin the water bottle. He reached forward and gave it a gentle spin, and it spun until Kuroo reached out and stopped it with his hand. Everyone gasped as Kuroo stood up and walked over to Kenma again, where he leaned down and kissed him in one fluid motion.

"He didn't even get to spin it!" Tanaka cried from across the circle. The members all began yelling again.

Kenma felt less awkward and unskilled for this kiss. He felt rather comfortable kissing Kuroo, and he was glad he didn't have to wait to see if he had to kiss someone else. He had known Kuroo for practically his whole life after all. He reached up and clasped his hands behind Kuroo's neck, and the kiss continued for several more seconds. Eventually Kuroo pulled back and laughed. "That was definitely better than the first one."

Kenma gave a small smile, which caused the group to burst into cheers again.

Hinata was next, and his spin landed on Kageyama, to everyone's delight. They shared a tender kiss, and then Shibayama finished the game with a kiss with Inuoka. The guys were all sprawled out across Kuroo's livingroom, exhausted from the excitement and yelling.

Kenma headed into the kitchen so he could be alone, but Kuroo followed him. He leaned against the counter. "Soooo…" Kuroo said.

Kenma blinked up at him. He sucked in a deep breath, and leaned up on his toes so he could reach Kuroo's lips. He placed a quick kiss there before turning away.

"So…" Kuroo repeated. "What does this mean? For...us?"

Kenma shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean."

"Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?"

"...I guess."

"Great," Kuroo grinned, "I've had to hold myself back for a while now."

"Wait, what?" Kenma questioned, a confused look on his face. "You mean-"

"Yep," Kuroo exhaled, "I guess there's no point in hiding it now. I've liked you for a while now, Kenma."

Kenma's face turned a lovely shade of flaming lobster. He stared up at Kuroo, and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Kuroo reached up to wipe them away. "Come on, don't cry. You can just forget all this. It doesn't mean anything-"

"I-" Kenma interrupted. "I'm just...happy." He grabbed hold of Kuroo's hand on his face. "I never expected… I mean, I never thought _you_ would like _me_ …"

"Are you crazy?" Kuroo chuckled, "I'm pretty sure the whole team thinks we're dating by now."

"Well... are we?"

"If you want," Kuroo dramatically threw an arm around Kenma's shoulders. "It'd basically be the same as before, just some kisses and hugs thrown in."

"That sounds good to me," Kenma smiled.

Little did they know the the others had been watching them the whole time, and Yamamoto and Tanaka were on the verge of tears. Asahi was crying at the beauty of the situation, and everyone else seemed to be grinning.

"Good job, Yaku," Inuoka patted him on the back. "Your plan worked."

Kuroo and Kenma soon returned to the group, and Tanaka suggested they play Mario Kart next. After a game that brought the teammates closer together, a blue shell or two might just be enough to rip them apart.


End file.
